Seize the Sun
by enRei
Summary: 'The race' has begun. Competitors? Wide and well known semes. Defender? A guy who shouldn't be alive in the first place. Prize? The most oblivious uke in town. A pointless, but simple Naruto Birthday Fic.


Fan – Fic

Exclusively for Naru-chan's birthday

enslavedRei

iMAgine

Quite ordinary day. Or not.

Suddenly there are hordes of lustful and undoubtedly crazy shinobi's. And they all crave for one thing: little blond knucklehead ninja. The question of the day, how will famous Uchiha defend the virginity of his soon –to-be bride? And in the process of doing that, how will he win the already taken heart of the before mentioned bride?

**COMMENCE THE MISSION**

Itachi smirked, looking over the piece of paper in his hands. There three little words written across of it, but every single person who received it knew what it was about. _The mission_ was about to start. Itachi couldn't help but sigh. It was way easier in the old days, when the target was young and oblivious. Due to his circumstances, nobody wanted to be close to the target. But then, then… Itachi gritted his teeth's, remembering that _horrible _day when his angel got interested in something else than food. _Sasuke_. That foolish little brother of his actually caught his baby's attention! Itachi couldn't let that happen. There was no way he would lose his sunshine to anyone, not even his own blood. He will kill Sasuke before that, and he will seize his prize!

With a glittering, maddish look in his eyes, Itachi grabbed his cloak, leaving the hideout without a sound. Sasuke will pay for having the _nerves_ to get close to _his_ possession. And Itachi will finally see, perhaps touch the target.

**COMMENCE THE MISSION**

Kakashi sighed, already feeling tired. He knew that if he was to accept this, he would have to beat the rest of the runners quickly and deadly. Don't get confused, he knew he could do it easily. Those pathetic gennins or chunnins weren't his match just yet. He had worries about Sasuke, but he was his sensei after all, he knew his secrets. But, what worried him most was the S-class missing nin, Itachi. The man wanted their target, and wanted it badly. Kakashi quickly realized, what Itachi wants, Itachi gets.

For the sake of his sensei, Kakashi had to defend the honor of the target. That was the reason he entered this race. If anybody asked him, he would much rather try some new positions from _Icha Icha _series with Iruka.

**COMMENCE THE MISSION**

Sasuke was fuming. He knew this mission would start someday, but this was too soon! He couldn't afford to return to Konoha just yet, he had a mission! But, if he didn't do that, the target, their precious target, would belong to someone else. And there was no way in hell Sasuke would let that happens! The young Uchiha set this mind long time ago, when he first saw the little ball of sunshine. That jewel will someday become his bride, just after he kills his brother. Sasuke felt his body heating up, thinking about his wonderful idiot.

There was no time to lose. The race will begin soon, and Sasuke had to make sure he wins it! He smiled predatory, one way or another, the dobe will be his.

Itachi looked behind him, counting just how many stupid people had dared to stop on his way. It didn't matter, he beaten them all. Slight Uchiha smirk, wave of his fingers and he was back on his route. Hn, another foolish shinobi… He's gone. Now, where would sweet Naru-chan be?

Kakashi watched around him, simply knowing it was Itachi's doing. Dozens of shinobi's were trembling and shivering, pleading for mercy, whilst the other dozen were out cold. Well, he wasn't much better, he already took care of Inuzuka and Aburame, and just before the start, and he told Iruka everything. Being the mother hen he is, he probably castrated the Hyuuga, Kazekage and the lazy Nara. He passed near twitching Genma.

"Iru-chan, please don't…" Oh, so he got to older ones too. Let's pray he won't counter Uchiha's. Seeing Sasuke jumping from building to building, he prayed the Uchiha brothers would be too occupied with mutual hate, that they won't notice the target. Where the heck was Naruto, anyway?

Sasuke was glaring daggers, guns and bombs at his brother. How dare he appear here, right when he was in the middle of searching?

"Itachi."

"Sasuke."

None of them were moving, silently glaring at each other. Sasuke was furious at him. How dare he come out of battle without a drop of blood on his clothes, unlike Sasuke? It made him feel jealous and pitiful. Curse him!

"Why are you here?" Itachi smirked slightly, now watching the trees around them. Somehow, tracking the little angel, he entered the Konoha Forest.

"To get my prize, of course." Sasuke's blood started boiling, and the air slowly left him.

"Like hell you will!"

"Oh, foolish otouto, you don't believe _you _will get _him_?" Itachi was laughing at him, Sasuke could feel.

"What's wrong with me? Like you are any better!"

"Oh, but I am. Way better and handsome than you." Sasuke gritted his teeth's, squeezing his katana. That's it, the bastard will pay!

"I hope you've written your will." Itachi glided through the forest, avoiding Sasuke's attacks easily.

"You haven't improved a bit, otouto. But don't worry, once I defeat you and catch my prize, I will make sure to name our first pet by you. Or a baby, I heard jincuuriki's are wondrous humans…!

". Don't talk about that like it's a given"

"But it is."

"It's not!" Sasuke yelled, trying to catch his breath. "He will never go for a killer like you."

"Nor for the traitor." Sasuke groweled under his breath.

"No, he will. He loves me and he will do anyting for my sake." Itachi waved his head.

"People change Sasuke. You've been for too long away, how can you be sure he still loves you. Or, if he ever loved you?" Sasuke paled, his breath hitching. Itachi was right. What if he changed? What if he met somebody else, somebody who wasn't always insulting him? Was it that Sai bastard. If he dared touch his dobe, he will pay! What if it was Sakura, she finally decided to go out with him? **THAT BITCH IS DEAD!**

Naruto was currently the happiest man on Earth. He was sitting safely in his apartment, unaware of the ruckus outside, contently swallowing his ramen. The tears of joy have flown his face long ago, and they were starting to come out again. This day was the awesomest of them all. In the morning he was training, in the afternoon he was doing some missions which got him money, and now he was wolfing down the food of Gods. Oh Lord, can this day get any better. Well, if somebody declared the peace in the world, that would be good, but for now, Naruto was happy.

But his mirth was rudely ended when two dark and gloomy Uchiha's entered his apartment, one smirking and the other pissed as hell.

"Sasuke? ..Itachi?" He was way beyond confused. He was overjoyed that Sasuke was back, and he was sure the Goddess of Ramen made his wish come true. But then, he saw the spilt cup. The world cracked.

"Naruto! Tell this idiot that you're _my _bride!"

"Foolish otouto. Naruto-kun, explain to my idiot brother that you are _mine_."

"**Shut up!** He is mine!"

"Moron. It is clear as air that Naruto-kun prefers my manliness over your childness."

"**WHAT?**" Just then have they noticed the small trail of tears on their love's cheeks. Sasuke rushed over his side, cupping his face in his hands.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Itachi pushed Sasuke out of his way, taking the small frame in his arms.

"It's alright Naru-chan. Tell me what awful thing did Sasuke do this time?" Sasuke started pouting like a small child, fighting and peeling Itachi off his dobe. At the end, he settled for holding his hands with one hand, and touching gently his cheeks. Naruto sniffled.

"My… My… You…" He buried his head into Sasuke's chest, weeping. Sasuke smirked victoriously Itachi's way, who gave his most venomous glare.

Sasuke patted his golden lock, enjoying their silkiness and softness.

"Shh, it's okay. No one's gonna hurt you while I'm here."

Sasuke looked around. Itachi was still holding onto Naruto's back, refusing to let it go. For a moment, he felt prideful for beating Itachi at this race. That was before his hormones started kicking and he was suddenly aware of the small, shivering body in his arms. It was so tiny, so hot and so lustful that Sasuke had a hard time controlling his boner. Like he was reading his mind, Naruto moved his hands down Sasuke's torso, sending shivers and small stabs of pleasure down raven's spine.

"Naruto.." He whispered, just before the yellow flashed knocked both Itachi and him away from Naruto. Wait, yellow flash?

"Stay away from my son, you perverted devil spawns!" There he was, a blonde haired, blue eyed man replica of Naruto. He was holding the small mini-me in his arms, who was now smiling brightly.

"Dad!" After sending a death glare towards the Uchihas, he turned to Naruto, his face litting up instantly.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" He pouted.

"They spilt my ramen!" The Yondaime of Konoha, Yellow Flash and a father of one Uzumaki Naruto shrieked.

"_**They did WHAT?**_"

Uchiha brothers shivered, not sure whether to run away from the heated glaze of their Hokage or surrender to their fate. A creepy and evil smile found its way onto the young Hokage's face, making it seem terrifying.

"Don't worry Naru-chan. Daddy will make them pay, _every single drop_." Uchihas gulped.

##########################

If anyone's wondering, the mission is to win Naruto over, and have him as his/hers life partner.

###########################

**Rei: Hello dear readers! This a little one-shot for Naru-chan's birthday. This time, a had a help from my brother, iMAgine, who gave me the whole idea for this.**

**iMAgine: Yeah, we know.**

**Rei: You do, but they don't**

**iMAgine: , it's time to congratulate Naruto.**

**Rei: Oh Yeah! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU-CHAN!**

**iMAgine: Same here.**

_Phoenix: Why is he here?_

**Rei: He's my bro, you're my IBF. Deal with it.**

**iMAgine: I'm gonna go eat something.**

**Rei: Don't touch my cheesecake!**

**iMAge: I'll eat what I want.**

**Rei: No, it's mine!**

**iMAgine: Shut up.**


End file.
